


How We Got Here

by headsortailors



Category: Xafrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headsortailors/pseuds/headsortailors
Summary: CW: For light mentions of abusive tendencies and leaving abusive relationships
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	How We Got Here

Few people had entered Nevene’s life the way Ren Aries did. 

Fast, passionately, and with a certain stupid flare that only his name could describe.

He had been growing in popularity over the last few years as a short film creator on YouTube as well as some side comedy gigs. It didn’t help that he was ruggedly handsome with a jawline that could kill. In many ways, he was a darling of a certain part of the internet and he definitely relished in it. Maybe not as openly as some know arrogant and narcissistic Influencers, but it was there.

Nevene had only wished they recognized it sooner.

But it’s hard to see anything but light with stars in your eyes. 

Starstuck taking on an entirely new meaning as their relationship grew. It all started with a simple DM. Him reaching out after seeing a few of Nevene’s beginning videos. Interested in the eye they had for composition and lighting. To say they were delighted was an understatement. They about jumped out of their skin they when got the notification and read over it about 15 times before it truly sunk it.

That quickly lead to meetings and promises of collaboration that started off professional before falling into something far more casual. Ren showing clear interest in the young influencer in more than just the business aspects. Still always leading with his help with filming and analytics, getting his hands all over their channel and branding. Nevene so thankful for the help from someone so well known and successful that they didn’t see the changes being enforced around them.

Content and advertisers shifting away from their original focus. New backdrops and props for their filming spaces that livened up the space and made it more “brand friendly”. Even expectations for the clothes and makeup they chose for each video. Having to be chosen and preapproved through him as if this were an actually cinematic production and not personal content made by a small creator. Nevene took his words as gospel. That this was all that was necessary to create high quality products that attracted audiences and even more importantly advertisers.

Running Nevene ragged between jobs and shoots while always dangling the carrot that one day he would bring them on to work on more cinematic projects. That once they hustled through the influencer life they would be blessed with an opportunity to use their brand and platform to create content they were passionate about. Just like him. One day they could be just like him.

Even worse, he turned to his physical interest in them when his business opportunities didn’t work. Using Nevene’s lack of experience in being the person of interest in romance to completely swoon them. Finding each interest and favor that made their heart leap and using it as bait to continue working. Coming over to shower them in affection and goodies when they could no longer work or finished a huge deadline. Always reminding Nevene how much he adored them and believed in them. Feeding into the need for direct, personal attention that even an internet fanbase couldn’t provide.

It only took a few months of their partnership before they were in a relationship of their own. Becoming a power couple in some internet circles and a desperate newbie clinging onto a star in others. Nevene relished in the love they were given and due to their new seemingly never ending work life had little time to think on the constant hate thrown their way.

This cycle continued for the first 3 years of Nevene’s career. The growth and fame they gained an obvious marker of their success over the years. A healthy Social Media career with a long term relationship with another successful creator? What else could they ask for?

There wasn’t an answer to that question until their father turned up on their doorstep, breath ragged and eyes filled with tears after almost a whole year of no contact. Panicked, and severely worried with no ability to contact Nevene after Ren had encouraged them to change their number. Had they not told their dad? Why hadn’t he just contacted her through her social medi-... Ren controlled that too…. After Nevene had gotten “too worked up” after reading aggressive hate mail.

Nevene let him in and hugged him for what felt like hours. Tears spilling out as they realized how tired they were and how trapped they had felt. So blinded by all of the light Ren was forcibly directing into their eyes. Only allowing the positive and controlling even their ability to feel. As their tears turn to sobbing, it felt like gasping for air after years of drowning. Their father giving them permission to be free. The ability to step back and realize how fucked their life had become. How little of them existed in who was standing there. Hair dyed back to a natural color and styled so bright and cleanly.

In two hours what little still existed of their life was hastily packed into their father’s car. Zooming off before Ren could notice and setting Nevene on a path of rediscovering themself. They destroyed the social media presence they once held and started fresh. Their father graciously helping them move across the country to a new home. Every day a new step towards becoming whole again.


End file.
